Dancing With The Devil Tonight
by Lazzah
Summary: What happens when Crowley plucks a soul from hell? All she has to do is kill the angel of 2 massive pains in Crowley's ass. Will she be able to seduce the angle of the lord, or will the tables be turned on her?
1. Chapter 1

**_15 years ago_**

_"Come on baby, come out. Don't make daddy angry again. You know I hate bruising that pretty little face. Be a good girl" I heard him whisper in a sickly sweet voice. _

_The door knob to my bedroom twisted painfully slow and opened with an eerie creak._

_"Come out girl. I wanna spend some time with my favourite girl before mommy gets home to ruin the fun" _

_Each step he took made the floor boards groan under his weight. I could feel him getting closer to my hiding spot. I knew he would find me, he always does. It's how this game always ends._

_The cupboard door was ripped open, light filling every corner, letting my small trembling figure be revealed to him. _

_I ignored him when he told me to stand up, which made him angry, which was good because it would mean it would be over quickly. _

_He grabbed my pigtail clad hair and dragged me from my position on the floor walking swiftly to the bed and throwing me on to it. I tried to make a run but his heaving weight pressed down on top of me, trapping me between himself and the mattress._

_He started to unbutton the nightdress that he and my mum had gotten me for my 14__th__ birthday a few months ago. Once the material had left my body, he started to remove his blue work overalls. As he lifted his arms, a smell of sweat became strong and nauseating and I could practically taste the vodka and cheap whiskey that he had no doubt drank by the bottle. _

_As he undressed, everything turned back into a routine. He would be brutally unforgiving, asking me if I liked that and who was daddy's special little girl and like every time, I kept my mouth shut, praying for him to finish and leave, telling me he would kill anyone that I told. _

_I had passed the point of realising that begging wouldn't work or tears wouldn't stop this monster from doing what he felt was affectionate. _

**_Third Person POV_**

_He was close to finishing when it happened. She was home early. She wanted to surprise he husband and daughter by being home to see them before they went to sleep. He hadn't heard the front door opening or the sound of footsteps heading upstairs. _

_He let out a wailing noise as he finished, not a second later the door opened. He looked over to see the horrified face of wife. _

_"Now, this isn't what it looks like" He tried to explain calmly and he stood from the bed, the young girl still silent beneath him._

_In a split second she was running down to the living room, realising what she was about to do, he followed her._

_"You sick evil man, you'll go to hell for this" She screamed, phone in hand._

_"Don't do this Margery" He warned her._

_"You hurt my daughter Bill, do you really think I'd let you get away with that?" _

_"She wanted it, the way she walks around it those little skirts and dresses. She made me do it" He cried back at her._

_"You'll burn for this" She said as she started to punch in the numbers._

_In a moment of sheer panic, Bill ran to the kitchen and picked up the carving knife. He ran back into the room and held it up, causing his wife to freeze mid-dial._

_"You don't understand Margery, she seduced me. Leaving all her little panties and bras around. Leaving little love notes from her admirers to make me jealous. She made this happen, she's a whore" He snarled at her._

_'She's a fourteen year old girl who's being abused by her stepfather, but not anymore' She replied as she hit the last digit. He pounced forward to pull the phone from her hand, both tumbling to the ground, only one managing to get up and flee the scene._

_Margery looked up to see her daughter at the bottom of the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Baby, come here" She whispered to her daughter. _

_The young girl took tentative steps toward her mother, she was lying on the carpeted floor, a knife in her abdomen and a pool of blood surrounding her._

_"Mum, I'm sorry" She cried as she knelt down beside her. The mother quickly grabbed her daughters trembling hand._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for baby" She smiled softly at her._

_ "I love you mum" She said, her voice shaking._

_"I love you too" the older woman replied before her world faded to darkness._

**_First Person POV_**

_I stood in the middle of the crossroad, small box in hand. Wondering how I got here? My grandfather was a hunter, but retired when he had my mother. He never wanted anyone to be raised in the life he had. The only reason I found out was because of the night a vampire tried to kill him whilst he babysat me. Since then, he's taught me all about Vampires, Wendigos, Werewolves and Demons. _

_So here I stood, in the middle of a crossroad, fourteen years old and ready to make a deal with the thing I had been taught to despise the most._

_I placed the small box in the small hold I had dug in the middle of the road and covered it with dirt again. Now I had to wait._

_10 minutes had passed by and there was still no sign of a demon. Sighing, I turned around only to come face-to-chest with a smirking man in a black suit._

_"Leaving so soon dear?" He spoke in posh accent, possible Scottish._

_"Well you took your time getting here" I replied, taking a step back._

_"Now what's a little thing like you doing out here, alone. Isn't it by your bedtime?" He chuckled to himself._

_"I'm fourteen, not four" _

_"Look, love, I'm really not in the mood to make a deal for a pony or the newest Barbie doll, so scamper off to bed. Go run along" He said, turning to walk away._

_"Don't patronize me, I don't want a stupid doll or a pony" _

_"Then tell me dear, what is it that your little heart desires?" He replied, back facing me._

_"I want you to kill my stepdad and drag his soul to hell for the rest of eternity" I spoke without a stutter._

_The demon stiffened, before turning to me with a serious look on his face. He walked closer and crouched down in front of me._

_"And why do you want to kill your stepdad, send you to bed without any dessert?" _

_"He's a monster, and all monsters belong in hell" I said with no hesitation._

_"You know the price of a deal?" He questioned._

_"I get 10 years to live and you come back for my soul, I understand" _

_"So you're willing to throw away your life in order to end up in the same place as this guy some day?"_

_"Yeah, will you do the deal or not?" I snapped, getting real tired of all the questions._

_"On one condition, tell me what he did, what was the final straw?" _

_"He killed my mum 3 hours ago, now make the deal"_

_"But that's not all" He said, looking into my eyes._

_"No, but you asked what the final straw was, it was him putting a carving knife into my mother and leaving me to watch her die, now make the deal" I spat back as he smirked._

_"Very well love, pucker up" _

_He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips, as soon as it was over, he had disappeared. _

**_15 Years Later_**

_The screaming was deafening. Blood and fire everywhere. Then suddenly I was in a green field. I closed my eyes because of the brightness of the sun._

_What was happening, 2 seconds ago I was in hell, now where the fuck am I? This has to be some trick._

_"Hello love, long time no see" I heard the sickening voice of Crowley behind me. I turned to face him, noticing his face grimace at the blood and dirt of my face._

_"I've got a proposition for you dear" He smirked, handing me a tissue._

**_A/N: Well what did you think? Should I continue? This is my first Supernatural story!_**

**_Please follow/review, it would really mean a lot to me. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got a proposition for you dear" Crowley spoke as I cleaned my face with the tissue but it didn't do much.

'No way" I spoke defiantly.

"Here me out love, I think you'll find this interesting"

"I'm not interested, I've made enough deals with demons to last a lifetime, now send me back" I glared at the ground.

"What if it meant having your mummy back and a long happy life together?"

I looked up to see the son of a bitch smirking at me, he knew since the night I made a deal with him that my mum was my biggest weakness. I gave him a hard stare which caused his face to light up.

"Glad to see I have your attention love, now, want to listen?"

I nodded my head and with a snap of his fingers we were in a quiet coffee shop, sitting in a back booth across from each other.

"So about this proposit..."

"Now, now dear, what's the hurry? Grab a coffee, a burger. Sit back and smell the roses and all that jazz"

"I don't want a coffee or a burger and why in the name of god would I want to smell flowers for, what's it going to take to get my mum back?" I said taking the menu from Crowley's hands.

"That wasn't very polite, but since you seem to be in such a hurry, I'll tell you. I seem to have a pain in my ass, well a big pain in my ass, no scratch that 2 pains in my ass…"

"Hey, what you do in your free time isn't my problem" I replied causing him to give me an unamused face.

"Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters, and a complete nuisance and I need you to…"

"Deal with them?" I said nodding my head in understanding.

"Not exactly" He exclaimed.

"Then what, King of Hell can't take care of a couple of hunters, I must say, you aren't living up to your name down under" I smirked at him.

"Oh, if it's the expectation experience you want, I'm happy to show you the lengths of my imagination after we've finished, but no, Dean and his moose of a brother I can handle, it's their guardian angel that seems to be getting in the way of things"

"What, they've got another hunter looking out for them"

"No, a guardian angel"

"A what?"

"Are you deaf of just stupid, a guardian angel? Angel of the Lord, you know, wings and halos"

"Are you stupid? Angels aren't real" I said shaking my head at him.

"Don't test me girl darling, or I'll throw you somewhere worse than you were before"

"Fine, I'll bite. Tell me about the angel"

"His name is Castiel, member of the Garrison, a warrior of heaven"

"I thought angels were supposed to flutter about spreading love and joy, not blood and war?"

"They can be loving and kind as well as brutal and wrathful. They are dangerous"

"So you want to send me up against a warrior of heaven? How the hell am I supposed to kill him?"

"You didn't think I'd send you unarmed did you love? I'm hurt" He said, wiping away a fake tear.

"So how do I kill him?"

"I need you to get close to him, then ram this through his heart" He said as a silver blade appeared on the table in front of us.

"And if he's as powerful as you say, then he would be able to stop me no problem"

"That's why you need to attack when he's vulnerable"

"How do you make an angel vulnerable?"

"The same way you make any man vulnerable, you worm your way into his heart and when he least suspects it, drive the pointy end through it" Crowley smirked.

"How is an angel of the lord going to fall for this one, aren't they like virgins for life, you know purity ring for eternity?"

"Little Castiel is different from the others. He cares about the Winchesters, which makes me believe you can make him care for you, well just enough so he isn't expecting you to carve his pretty wings up"

"So if I do this, you'll bring my mum back and we can leave unharmed?"

"Of course"

"Give me your word" I demanded, looking into his eyes.

"Don't trust me, I'm hurt" He smirked wider at me.

'I never have" I smirked back.

"This is why I like you, I see a lot of me in you"

"Well your attitude is the only thing on you that will get in me"

"Don't flatter yourself love, I don't mix pleasure with business" He chuckled.

"You still haven't given me your word yet"

"Smart girl. But very well, if you kill Castiel, You and your mother will be together again" He said holding his hand out to shake.

"Deal" I replied, reaching out to grip his hand. At contact he pulled me in for a kiss before disappearing.

A wad of money was left on the table, along with a note and directions to a motel.

Once I got settled into the motel I took a long shower before walking over to the comfortable enough bed and opening the note.

_They'll be here in two days, do not fail me._

_Crowley x_

_P.S Buy some new clothes on me._

Well, this will be fun. Not.

**A/N: I know this isn't that good, but I really would appreciate some feedback as to how I can improve my writing **


End file.
